What it might be
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Harry and Sirius and Remus decide to try out a new relationship. Come along and find out what happens. Male on Male on Male. 3somes. Rated MA. DO not own harry potter or any of the things in my story besides the plotline.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has the honor of claiming the characters in my story. THERE NOW I CANT BE SUIED SO ALL LAWERS HAVE TO LEAVE! Unless you want to read my story. Then you can stay. J Its male on male no like no read. Rated MA.

Summary Harry and Sirius and Remus has decide they want to try and build a relation ship with each other. Come along as they work through there problems. See what might become of them.

What It Might Be

Chapter 1:

Well Its been at least 4 days since I seen them. I cant believe they really want to be with me! At first I just thought it a sick joke. That they found out that I loved them both and they were doing it just to spite me. Remus was patient about it and was constantly trying to tell me that he loved me just because he did. That there was no reason for it. That it was just there. Yet it wasn't until Sirius came and shook me by my shoulders and told me he loved me, that I couldn't change that , no matter how scared I was.

How he knew I'll never know. I told myself a long time ago that I could fall in love but I could never, NEVER, go and be with that person. I would just get them killed. When he told me that he didn't care if he died, just so long as he was with us when it happened, I nearly died myself. How could I live without them? It's a stupid question. I couldn't live if they died. I would follow them to the next world. They might get mad but they would get over it.

That's not the only thing I fear. Ha! For 'the boy who lived' I sure was scared a lot. I knew they were together. How could you not? The way that they looked at each other. All those smiles. I also happened to see them one night. They were in the throw's of passion. Its was then that I realized that I didn't have some stupid crush on them like I thought. I was in love! Now you maybe thinking its just teenage hormones but I always knew that I loved them, I was just in denial.

Well in the end I gave in and broke my never, never rule. I said we could try a relationship with the three of us. I also made it very clear that should either one of them get hurt because of me that it was over. That no amount of pleading or begging could change that. They were reluctant to take that part of the deal. Tried to get logical about it. Said that because they were in the order that they might get hurt and it wouldn't be my fault. I told them to shove because the only reason they were even still in the order was because of me. They didn't say more about it after that.

I also don't think that it was a very good start to an already awkward relationship so I got up. I don't really know what was going on. I swear I was under someone's control because next thing I knew I was kissing them! I pulled back a little after the need for air became to much. I said I was sorry if I seemed to be putting a lot of demands in the relationship already. It was just that I didn't think that I could live without them. They smiled and Sirius captured my lips again. Told me that they would work on it. I personally didn't see what there was to work on but I didn't correct them. I had almost forgot the rest of the world when Remus smiled. I just had to kiss those lips. I just had to! I leaned in and took his lower lip in between my teeth and sucked on it. He opened his mouth to me. I nearly died! He was sooo delicious.Tasted like coffee and sin pulled in one. I really should have been paying attention but when Sirius started to suck on my neck I lost all thought process. Well that was until Ms. Weasly walked into the room and dropped the bowl in her hand. We all heard it and turned in time to see her jaw drop to the floor. Well it was a long night and we spent it trying to explain it to her. Well me and Sirius did well Remus hid behind us. Some big bad wolf he is! He later said he thought we were doing fine in our own.

After the talk with Ms. Weasly they both asked me out to dinner. I said yes of course. That is how I come to be looking for something to wear tonight. I have no idea where this will lead me but I think I might just be happy even if just for a while. I may lose every thing but as long as I'm with them I think I could make it. I grab a forest green silk shirt with a pair of black jeans and toss it on. Pull on a cloke to match my shirt and I walk out the door of my apartment. Ya I don't know what's going to happen but come hell or high water I'm going to live life to its fullest. With that in mind I head out for a night out with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Good or bad? I like it a lot I think its better then the rest of my stories. Well review! I love reviewsJ They make me want to write more! So if you want another chapter your going to have to review! Any questions just ask them in ur review and I'll answer them in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has the honor of claiming the characters in my story. THERE NOW I CANT BE SUIED SO ALL LAWERS HAVE TO LEAVE! Unless you want to read my story. Then you can stay. J Its male on male no like no read. Rated MA.

Summary Harry and Sirius and Remus has decide they want to try and build a relation ship with each other. Come along as they work through there problems. See what might become of them.

What it Might Be

Chapter 2:

I am so happy he said yes. I cant wait for 8:00 to be here. Remus keeps reminding me that if I don't get ready that Harry will have to wait. "We don't want to keep him waiting now do we?" He asked me. Damn I hate it when he dose that. Being all logical about things! Of course I'm not going to tell him that; he might decide that he has to 'get me to forgive him' which really means he will have me moaning for more within 10 minutes.

"Yah, yah." I mumble instead and go to find my shirt. I see him laughing out the corner of my eye.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"Humm…oh nothing you just look like a giddy school girl running around and winning about how long it's taking for 8:00 to get here." He said then burst out laughing! Well I so could not let him get away with calling me a school girl. So I hump over the couch and tackle him to the ground. I hear him yelp then laugh again as I start to tickle him.

"Who's the school girl now?" I call out between laughs. He just pushes his head up and kisses me. What was I suppose to do?! I kissed him back and was just about live a hickey when a voice interrupts me.

"I guess you will need more time to get ready?" Harry asks. When did he get here?! We start to scramble apart and try to find what we need. I tripped and apparently so did Remus, if the laughter I heard from Harry was any indication. "Don't worry I'll wait just slow down, after all I want to go out to dance not to take you to an infirmary." He laughs.

I get up more slowly this time and walk over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be ready in about 10 minutes ok?" I said. He just nods so we go off to get ready. Just as I was about to go into our room I heard Remus mumble "I knew he would have to wait." I turned around and stared at him.

"It's your fault." I say finally. He shook his head and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him along to finish getting ready.

"So what started all that?" Harry asked as we sat down for dinner at the loveliest restraint around town, The Heavens Calling. "Umm…nothing much." I said quickly after all I don't want him to start to call me a school girl too. When I glance at Remus he has a little smirk on his face. Please don't let him say anything.

"What the smirk about?" Harry asks. I guess I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Humm… Oh nothing just remembering something" Remus says.

"Oook, if you say so." Harry said. Well at least he didn't tell him that I had been nervosa.

The waiter then came and asked what we wanted. We all had the same thing, stakes, except for the drinks. I had a soda, Remus had coffee, and Harry had white wine. That surprised me after all I didn't think he drank wine! Everything went ok through out dinner. The food was good and we talked about nothing and everything. Really just getting to know our likes and dislikes. We were about to call it a night when it happened.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Remus asked Harry. I blinked clearly shocked.

"I don't know, why don't you find out." He said. Ok now I was really shocked! What was going on here?! I guess they didn't notice I was shocked because the next thing I know they were kissing. Tongue and all! Well now I felt left out!

"Why dose Remus get a kiss goodnight but I don't?" I pouted Harry laughed and kissed me to.

"Well I'll call you tomorrow ." And just like that he was gone. Well you know what they say; when the cat's gone the mouse comes out to play. So I turned and pulled Remus into the house by his coat. He laughed and followed me in. I pulled him all the way to our room.

He had his lips on my neck before I could do anything. He pushed me down on the bed.

"I was so sad that our play time was cut short." He said before he claimed my lips. All I could do was moan as he started to slip my shirt off of me. I tugged at the hem of his shirt to show that I wished for him take it off. After he complied with my wish he laid down on top of me and bit down on my neck. I gasped lightly when he started to lick down my chest. He paused on his travel south so his teeth could play with my nipples. I groaned in protest when he continued to travel southwards. That groan turned into a gasp when I felt him tug at my pants with his teeth.

"Gods what's gotten into you?" I asked as we lay there in the aftermath of our passion.

"What not satisfied?" he asked. I turned over and rapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder blade as I mumbled "of course I am, its just that you seemed a little out of it when we were playing."

"Oh I was just wondering what you would look like panting and moaning under Harry as I took you from behind." He said as he turned over to face me.

"Well next time we should invite him in and find out." I said

"Maybe I will." He said then laid his head on my chest and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?! I would so love you if you did. I also will give you a cookie if you review. Come on you got this far you can do it! Reviews make me write faster and well all want to see the Harry, Sirius, and Remus lemon seen. Oh and sorry about the wait but I've been busy with other things but now I will have more time to write the chapter you so love to read!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has the honor of claiming the characters in my story. THERE NOW I CANT BE SUIED SO ALL LAWERS HAVE TO LEAVE! Unless you want to read my story. Then you can stay. J Its male on male no like no read. Rated MA.

Summary: Harry and Sirius and Remus has decide they want to try and build a relation ship with each other. Come along as they work through there problems. See what might become of them.

Pretty Please Review! You know I'll give cookies if you do.

What it Might Be

Chapter 3: Remus's pov

I was just walking around waiting for Sirius to awake so we could go out and do something. Anything. I'm so board that it's even fun just to watch a leaf blow back and forth. I start grinning when I remember what happened last night. Then I remembered what he said. Maybe I would go over to Harry's.

I walk over to the fire place and call out 'Shadow Manor'. When I fell throw I heard Harry talking to someone. I wondered who he was with. I couldn't find a sent that wasn't Harry's or Ron's. I walk out into the other room to see who's there. When I come into view Harry nearly falls over in shock!

"Remus what are you doing here?!" He asked quickly. I just raise my eyebrow at him.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask him looking around for someone.

"Oh umm… well no one really, I was just trying to find a way to tell Ron about this." he said. "About what?" I asked confused. He looks at me like I grew another head.

"About me, I mean us. You know us being together and all!" He said with a touch of hysteria. "I mean it's not like he doesn't like you or anything but I don't know how he feels about gay relationships." He said.

" Homosexual." I correct him absent mindedly.

"Huh?" Now he looked confused. I wave a hand dismissively.

"Not important. I don't think he will quit talking to you at any rate." I said to him.

He just shook his head and continued to pace back and forth. He had been doing that for about 45 minutes when I heard the fire roar letting me know Sirius was here. I didn't have to wait long before I felt a pair of lips on mine. After he finished kissing me he looked at Harry. "What's going on with him?" Sirius asked pointing a thumb in Harry's direction.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "He's wants to tell Ron about us but is worried he wont want to be his friend any more." I said.

"Right." He said and with that he walked over to Harry and pulled him into a kiss.

"Look there's no need to worry. Ron's never left you before so why would he now? Just relax. It'll be fine. And besides that we haven't even been together for 3 weeks yet. You can wait to tell him." Sirius said well pulling Harry down into his lap so that he wouldn't keep pacing.

"Ya your right I should just calm down. Yet I still want to tell him that were together today. I told him I have to talk to him and he said he would come over tonight so we could talk. I know we haven't been together for long but I love you and Remus and you both say you love me so why shouldn't I tell him?" Harry said.

"Right, well first off breath. Now we do love you but I thought you said that if one thing went wrong that we'd be gone." Sirius said. I thought he shouldn't have brought up that but what could I do?

"Yes well I've been thinking about that to. I've decide I want to be with you regardless of what happens. I know I can do anything so long as you don't leave me. That is if you want to be with me for good." Harry said shyly.

"I can't talk for Remus but I know that I would love to be with you for good." Sirius said.

"Of course I'll be with the both of you for good!" I said shocked they even had to ask.

"Good, now both of you should be off because I have to talk to Ron, and if all goes well I will see you with a present tomorrow!" He said as he pushed us both out the door.

Harry's pov:

I've been trying to figure out what to say to him. I mean what do I say. I'm so nervous! What the worse he can do?! Right hate me and never talk to me again. I have to do this regardless of what happens though. I love Remus and Sirius so much. I was scared at first and I still am but I also know that I want to be with them no matter what. So now I sit here waiting for Ron to get here. I hope he's ok with this. Not that I'd stop seeing them if he wasn't, but it would be better if he was ok with it. After all I want him to be apart of tomorrows surprise.

It would also be helpful if he was ok with it considering he's moving in to 'Shadow Manor'. It was both of our idea to build this mansion. It was just a joke to begin with. I said we should move in together and he said we would. He than said we should custom build it. I told him we could if he wanted to. Then we joked that we would build it in a way so that only we knew where every room was. Then when we were fighting against Voldemort I said that we should do it and we could trap him in there in a room with no way out. At first it was just a theory but then we put it into action.

We had the house built so that only we knew the full layout. There's so many twist and turns in here that it's almost a maze. There are hallway's that lead nowhere. There are doors that open up to nothing. Then there are door's hidden. They look like the wall. If you do the right magic you get an door that leads to a room that no one should know about. Then there's _that_ room. The room we want to use to trap Voldemort in. There's a stair way that leads down to a metal door. Inside the room there's a special vent that continually put lets knock out gas at a specific time. I'm not a killer. It's timed so that he will always be asleep so long as the door is never opened. We both will live here forever, we have no choice our magic is what will hold the door closed for all eternity. I turn toward the door just in time to see Ron open it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Harry tell Ron about Sirius and Remus? What's this? Ron has something to tell him to? Will they catch Voldemort? Will he be locked away for good? And what's up with the house? Review and tell me you want more and I'll give it. I'll also give you cookies. Please, please review! Pretty Please? J


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has the honor of claiming the characters in my story. THERE NOW I CANT BE SUIED SO ALL LAWERS HAVE TO LEAVE! Unless you want to read my story. Then you can stay. J Its male on male no like no read. Rated MA.

Summary: Harry and Sirius and Remus has decide they want to try and build a relation ship with each other. Come along as they work through there problems. See what might become of them.

Pretty Please Review! You know I'll give cookies if you do.

What it Might Be

Chapter 4: Harry's pov

Ron walked in with muggle clothes on. "Well look who's all dressed up." I said while I got up to hug him. He laughed a little and sat down on the couch.

"Ya well I thought we could go out after we have this 'talk'." He said with a little smile.

"What's all this about Harry? Is there something wrong with the room?" He asked getting a little worried. We were the only ones who knew about that room.

"No it's fine. I just wanted to tell you something. I just want you to promise me you wont over react to this." I said nervously.

"Ok well now I'm worried. Look if there's something wrong you should tell me. What is it?" He said frowning. I shook my head. That hadn't come out right.

"There's nothing wrong, it's that, well you see I'm kinda with some one…" Who was cut off by him smiling. "Hey was that all you were about? I'm sure she's great. I don't mind really but I have something to tell you to." He said. He looked up and must have seen me cringe when he said 'she'. He ducked his head.  
"Oh sorry I'm sure who ever it is he's lucky." H said then laughed "Then again maybe he's not after all he's going to have to beat all the fan girls away with a stick." He snickered some more before he calmed down.

"You really don't care that I'm, well you know, gay." I asked nervously. He smiled and shook his head. "I cant hate what I do, or rather what I am." He said with a small smile. "Actually that was what I was going to tell you. I was so worried that you'd hate me. What a relief it was to find out that you're the same." We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I became curious. Who was he going out with?

"Hey just who are you going out with?" I asked him.

"Who are _you_ dating?" He shot back . I smiled, want to see who tips first? He just raised an eyebrow. "You had wanted to go out to the bar tonight right? Well the first one to drop drunk tells who there with." I said with a challenging voice. He smirked but shook his head. "If one of us drops drunk first we'll be out all night. How about the first one to complete 21 shots?" He asked. I agreed and grabbed my jacket.

When we got to doggie's drop the music was bumping and the drinks were flowing. We both headed to our usual booth. We called a waitress over to us and explained we both need 21 shots of the strongest stuff. (just to sedate him if he were not to like my partner choice.) She nodded and left. When she got back she had two trays. She placed one in front of each of us. We nodded our thanks and she left. "On three?" I asked. He nodded yes. I counted and when I hit three we both grabbed our first shot and took it in one drink.

10 minutes later We were done. We were both a little tipsy but the verdict was in. Ron won. His glass had set down on the table before mine making him the winner. Which meant I had to spill first. I took a deep breath and told him. His eye's went wide and then he started to snicker before he burst out and laughed! He was laughing at me!

"What's so funny?" I demanded. He shook his head.

"It was just that me and Hermione had a bet on who you'd go out with and well I won. She swore up and down that you'd end up with someone between the ages of 26-29. Yet I said it would probably be with someone in there mid to late thirties." He said with a smile on his face. I just blinked and then shook my head. I should have known it was something like that. "Your turn. Spill it who are you going out with?" I asked.

Ron's pov:

I started to fidget. I had hoped he forgot that part. How am I suppose to tell him that I'm going out with his worse enemy? Well I did agree and he would find out sooner or later.

"Ok well you know him, yet you don't really get along with him." I said hoping to stall for time. "Unless it's voldemort I think I can make an exception. Besides he'll end up living with us to so I'll get use to them even if only for your sake." He said which made me smile. He always was good to the people he cared about.

"Well it's Severus." I said. He choked on his drink.

"WHO?!" He yelled out. I winced. Well I did say he didn't like him.

"Severus." I repeated.

"I heard you the first time! I meant how? When?." he said.

"Well you know how. When? Well about 4 months ago we met up after we both got drunk. You know one thing led to another and we were in bed together. Only I really liked being with him and he started to come over more and more until he just moved in. Look I know this is hard on you and if you don't want me to move in I'll understand." I said to him.

He shook his head no. "I'm still your best mate even if you have a bat for a lover. Like I said I'll just have to accept it for what it is. I still think we should have a talk about not bedding with your friends enemy though." He said with a small smile. "Well if were still moving in and Remus and Sirius is to then at least we'll always be entertained." I said with a laugh. He just cracked up.

He leaned forward toward me and whispered " There's this surprise tomorrow that I have for Remus and Sirius. I'm going to propose to them! I would be honored if you and severus were to be there." He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god! What will Remus and Sirius say? Will they be as accepting of severus as Harry was? What do you think? Was it good? Well go on and leave me a review it'll make me write faster. You know I give out cookies but today I'll be giving out pumpkin pies to people who review!


	5. Chapter 5

-1I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has the honor of claiming the characters in my story. THERE NOW I CANT BE SUIED SO ALL LAWERS HAVE TO LEAVE! Unless you want to read my story. Then you can stay. Its male on male no like no read. Rated MA.

Summary: Harry and Sirius and Remus has decide they want to try and build a relation ship with each other. Come along as they work through there problems. See what might become of them.

Pretty Please Review! You know I'll give cookies if you do.

What it Might Be

Chapter 5: Severus's pov

I have absolutely no idea how I got into this mess. I mean I love Ron and I always will, but it was a stretch to move in with him alone. Now he wants us to move in with Potter and his new toys. Well I guess the correct term would be husband but seeing as they weren't proposed to yet I'll just call them his toys. I tried everything I could think of to get him out of moving in with the Potter brat yet nothing worked. He wouldn't even give me a reason, just said he would be living with Potter for the rest of his life and that if I loved him I would learn to deal with it.

Well you can guess how that went. I sigh as I pick up another box of our things and handed it to Ron through the fire way. I'm not even aloud to call him Potter anymore! He already told him about us being together and Harry had said we should start to call each other by our first names. God this eternity is going to be long. Well at least the moving part is over.

I go through the fire place and find myself in our room. Well I suppose I should be thankful that we get a whole landing to ourselves. I still don't understand all of the layout in our own area let alone the whole manor. All I do know is that our landing consists of a lounging area, a library, an lab, a kitchen, an game room, two bathrooms, and our master bed room. It's almost as if we have a whole apartment to ourselves if you ignore the fact that there's a stair way in the lounging room.

I know there is something like three more landings similar to this one above us and two below us that makes this a six floor manor but from the outside you see 8 floors. Where are the rest? I have no idea and when ever I ask all I get is a runaround. I tried to walk up to them only after the three floors I couldn't find anymore stair ways.

There was this doorway that was on off to the side of the kitchen on main landing, but when I went to look down there Ron and Harry suddenly showed up saying that it was just the basement. I may not be the brightest bulb but something is defently up with this manor. I had followed this hallway and it led to nothing. There was just a wall there. No doors or anything along the way either.

I hear Ron calling me as I was about to take all my things from our room and put them into the lab. I walk out into the lounging area and see him trying to calm Harry down.

I just raise my eyebrow in question. "He's nervous about asking them to merry him." He said as if that should be enough to let me know what he wants.

"And just what do you want me to do about that?" I ask calmly after all I want to sleep in the bed tonight. "I don't know don't you have a calming potion or something he can take?" He asked exasperated.

"Well I do but this is just pre-jitter nerves he got and I don't think he should take a calming drought just for that. Look Pot-Harry there going to say yes so just calm down." I say wanting to be somewhat helpful at least for Ron's sake.

Harry's pov:

"You don't know that. They could say no. They could be coming over today to brake it off and then what?!" I asked nervously. I know I'm not making any sense but I just cant seem to help but think these things. I jump when I hear the doorbell ring. "What are they doing here now?! There early I'm not ready I cant ask them to merry me in jeans and a shirt!" I nearly scream. Severus just stands up and starts toward the stairs. When he get to them he turns toward Ron and says "They may as well know I live here before he proposes so I'll answer the door and take them into the sitting lounge by the front door. You help he finish getting ready." He then turns toward me and says " Look just put something simple on, come down and check on the dinner, and then come into the room by us. When were you planning on asking them?"

He walked away without waiting for an answer which was good because I hadn't thought about that. I guess I just thought they would know I wanted to merry them. Now that I think about that I have no idea why I though they would just know. I sigh and sit back down. This is a disaster and nothing even happened yet. Ron just grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs to my own landing.

When we were finished ten minutes later I was wearing a black silk shirt that hugged my chest. My pants were black and leather. He also had me wear my forest green cloak. At first I didn't understand why but then I realized that a box would be noticeable in leather pants. So I fastened the first button on my cloak an let it sweep behind me.

"Ok Harry when do you want to ask them?" Ron asked as I checked on dinner.

" I don't know, maybe after we eat and retire to the lounge again." I said uncertainly. He smiled and said that's wonderful before he left to go say hi to them well I finished up in hear.

Ron's pov:

I cant believe that he's going to be married before me! Well I'm happy for him, now we just have to hope he will actually ask them. He's nervous and that's understandable but I've never seen him so shaken up. I just hope that Severus and Sirius can refrain from killing each other long enough for him to actually hear the question. I take a deep breath and open the door.

Well at least they haven't killed each other yet. I smile and say hello to Remus and hug Sirius. "How are you' doing?" I asked them. Remus smiled and said

" We're doing fine how have…" He didn't get to finish as Sirius interrupted him.

"He says your dating him. When did this happen? How did this happen?" He asked sounding a little miffed.

"_Severus_ and I are dating. I would hope that by now you know how that all works out. As for when, well about 4 months ago we met up after we both got drunk. You know one thing led to another and we were in bed together. Only I really liked being with him and he started to come over more and more until he just moved in. Look I know this is hard on you and if you don't want me to move in I'll understand." I said to him.

"That's wonderful, we both happy for you, aren't we Sirius." Remus said jabbing Sirius in the ribs so he would agree. I smiled and nudged Severus. He mumbled an thank you. I had no idea what else to say to them really. I was about to ask them if they followed the latest

game when Harry came into the room. He just walked over and kissed them both before he sat down.

"Well as you know Severus lives here and I expect…" He didn't finish his sentence after he seen there reactions. Sirius fell out of his seat and Remus started choking. He looked over to Severus and me. Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I told them we were dating not that we lived here." He said calmly. He turned to me and I just busted out laughing. I know how much this means to him but they were to funny! He stared at me for a moment before a smile appeared on his face.

"Well he dose live here with Ron and I expect you to play nice. That means all of you!" He said firmly. It seemed that after I laughed he loosened up a bit. Well that or he probably though that they couldn't get anymore worked up then they already were. We sat there and just talked about anything that came up until dinner was ready.

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair. Harry had made a pasta with French bread and a salad. We talked a little but mostly we just enjoyed the food. It was about 8:00 when we all went back to the lounge. Harry poured us all a drink and sat down next to the fire place.

"This is a nice place you got here Harry." Remus said. "Ron and I had it custom built. It was actually Ron's idea." He said.

"Now, we both put a lot of thought into how this place should be built." I said. We talked a little more about the house and some other things as well.

Harry put his glass down and went to sit in front of Remus and Sirius. As he did that I leaned in on Severus. He pulled me closer to himself. I kissed his jaw lightly. I loved him and I'm so happy he's here with me to see this. I hope that one day that's us.

Harry took both of there hands in his. Remus looked confused but I'm guessing by the goofy smile on Sirius face he knew what was about to happen. I wanted to laugh at that thought, who would have thought that Sirius would know what's going on before Remus. Harry pulled himself onto his knees and quickly pulled out the ring box. He showed them to me earlier. There gold bands mostly, but in the middle is an image of a dog and wolf swirling together. There beautiful and I know they'll love them.

He opens the box and says, "Will you Remus Lupin and you Sirius Black be my husbands?" Remus gasps and Sirius pulls Harry into a hug before he pulls away and kisses him. He laughs and says "I'll take that as a yes from you." Remus came up and held him from behind. "Take that as a yes from both of us." He said with a smile.

"Do I still get a kiss from you?" Harry asks with a whine. Remus laughs and pulls him into a kiss.

I crawl on top of Severus and Kiss him softly. I hear him moan a little. I pull away and see The three of them looking at us. I laugh and pull Severus up and lead him to our room. Behind us I hear cat call's that I'm pretty sure are from Sirius. Well life's not perfect but I don't want to know what it might be without the people I love the most.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Humm come on Review and tell me! You get cookies if you do. Also I want to know if you want a sequel to this. It would be of what there life has turned out to be. About weather or not they caught voldemort or not. Also will one of them be pregnant? All of the answers to that will be in the sequel if you want one. All you have to do is REVIEW!!! I'll give you cookies two.


End file.
